Ostatnia Zagadka
by ElusiveSoul
Summary: Jego umysł był piękny - dziki i nieokiełznany przez kogokolwiek poza nim samym. Ludzie nazywali go wybrykiem natury, ale Victoria Radcliffe nigdy nie spotkała kogoś bardziej hipnotyzującego. Chaos, ukryty w jego przenikliwych oczach, zdawał się być zagadką - największą, z jaką przyszło się jej zmierzyć. A ona uwielbiała zagadki, nawet wtedy, gdy mogły doprowadzić ją do szaleństwa.
1. Prolog

**Na początek chciałabym zaznaczyć, że akcja zaczyna się tuż przed odcinkiem "Pusty Karawan". Chciałabym też powiedzieć, że opowiadanie tłumaczone jest z języka angielskiego, ale jestem autorką obu wersji :) Jeśli jesteście fanami powolnego romansu, z dużą dawką napięcia, znajdziecie tutaj coś dla siebie. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba :)**

* * *

Chaos posiadał w sobie coś hipnotyzującego. Dojrzenie każdego, nawet najmniejszego detalu, a także zrozumienie znaczenia wszystkich elementów, składających się na tę nieokrzesaną sztukę, wydawało się zupełnie niemożliwe. Jeśli jednak ktoś zaczynał wnikliwie się im przyglądać, nagle anarchia zaczynała nabierać sensu.

Torebka, rzucona niedbale na podłogę. Pojedynczy but na obcasie w kolorze krwistej, prowokującej czerwieni, a nawet kubek, naznaczony delikatną, ale wciąż zauważalną pomadką. Wszystkie te rzeczy stanowiły część doskonale wyreżyserowanego spektaklu, odbywającego się za szczelnie zamkniętymi drzwiami. Było to przedstawienie należące jedynie do dwóch aktorów — mordercy i jego ofiary.

Odtwarzanie sekwencji zdarzeń, które miały tu miejsce, nie należało do łatwych. Nie istniał także nikt, kto mógłby rzucić na sprawę choć odrobinę światła. Zagadka tego morderstwa musiała zostać rozwikłana jedynie na podstawie obserwacji chaosu, panującego w pomieszczeniu. Chaosu, który wzbudzał na jej plecach dreszcz ekscytacji.

Victoria Radcliffe przez większość czasu była zupełnie przeciętna. Mieszkała w małym apartamencie, chodziła do pracy i miała swoje wzloty i upadki tak, jak każdy inny człowiek. Była perfekcyjnie zwyczajna, ale gdy tylko znalazła się w samym sercu miejsca zbrodni, otoczona przez dziesiątki, a może nawet i setki zagadek, wszystko zaczynało wyglądać inaczej.

Rozejrzała się wokół, zaczynając od tych najbardziej oczywistych dowodów, a kończąc na malutkich, niemalże niezauważalnych detalach, które mogły okazać się zarówno kluczowe do rozwikłania sprawy, jak i nieistotne. Scena, która rozegrała się tu wcześniej, była wyreżyserowana przez kogoś innego, ale Victoria nie mogła powstrzymać dreszczu ekscytacji, gdy zrozumiała, że — po raz kolejny — dane jej będzie spojrzeć na świat z perspektywy zupełnie obcej osoby.

Obróciła się, skupiając wzrok na pozbawionym życia ciele. Kobieta leżała na podłodze, z głową zwróconą na bok i kończynami ustawionymi pod dziwnym kątem. Zapewne biegła, gdy ktoś postanowił do niej strzelić. Samotny but, leżący nieopodal stołu, był identyczny jak ten na jej stopie. Najwyraźniej się spieszyła, a wysokie obcasy wcale nie ułatwiały ucieczki. Porzucona torebka także zdawała się potwierdzać tę teorię. Krew, otaczająca głowę kobiety, znalazła ujście poprzez pojedynczą ranę postrzałową na jej potylicy. Zabójca musiał gonić ofiarę, a kiedy tylko dostał taką możliwość, zastrzelił ją z zimą krwią.

Twarz kobiety zastygła w wyrazie skrajnego zdziwienia. Najwyraźniej nie spodziewała się, że przyjdzie jej umrzeć. Może jej śmierć była jedynie efektem nieudanego włamania? Nie… Dowody wskazywały na coś zupełnie innego. Wszystkie okna były szczelnie zamknięte, a na drzwiach nie widniały żadne znaki wskazujące na użycie siły. Ofiara sama je otworzyła, co z kolei wskazywało, że znała swojego kata. Zaprosiła go do mieszkania, nie wiedząc nic o jego przerażających zamiarach.

Victoria odwróciła się i spojrzała w kierunku wejścia. Kobieta ewidentnie dbała o swoje bezpieczeństwo, sądząc po ilości zamków, które codziennie skrupulatnie zamykała. Wyżłobienia w drewnianej framudze jedynie utwierdziły detektyw w jej przekonaniu. Jasnym było, że ofiara nie otworzyłaby drzwi komuś, kogo nie znała, a nawet jeśli, na pewno nie wpuściłaby go do środka. W całym mieszkaniu nie znajdowało się ani jedno zdjęcie, a wnętrze przypominało swoją sterylnością szpital. To nie było miejsce, w którym można było szukać wspomnień albo jakichkolwiek wskazówek, co do tożsamości sprawcy.

Mieszkanie wyglądało jak kryjówka. Kobieta ewidentnie chciała przed czymś uciec. Tylko przed czym? A może raczej — przed kim? Znała zabójcę, ale w tej zbrodni trudno było szukać pasji. Pojedynczy strzał w precyzyjnie wybrane miejsce także nie świadczył o jakimkolwiek zaangażowaniu emocjonalnym mordercy. Wskazywał jednak na jego ogromną pewność siebie; większość na jego miejscu zapewne oddałaby co najmniej dwa strzały, chcąc zyskać pewność, że ich cel na pewno nie żyje. Ten, kto stał za tą zbrodnią doskonale wiedział, co robi i wykonał zadanie _cholernie_ dobrze.

— Radcliffe? Radcliffe! — Ktoś potrząsnął jej ramieniem, zmuszając ją do zamrugania i powrócenia do rzeczywistości.

Greg Lestrade stał obok z nieco zmieszanym wyrazem twarzy, który Victoria miała okazję obserwować za każdym razem, gdy zdarzyło jej się odpłynąć. Przez cały rok współpracy Lestrade nauczył się, że najlepszym sposobem, aby sprowadzić ją na ziemię i uchronić od poirytowanych spojrzeń, było szturchanie jej, gdy tylko pozostali zaczynali się niecierpliwić.

— Och, wybacz, Greg — wymamrotała i odchrząknęła głośno. — Ofiara musiała znać zabójcę. Nie wpuściłaby go inaczej do swojego mieszkania. Wystarczy spojrzeć na ilość zamków w drzwiach oraz na wyżłobienia w drewnie, wskazujące na ich skrupulatne używanie. Miała _obsesję_ na punkcie swojego bezpieczeństwa. W mieszkaniu nie ma żadnych prywatnych rzeczy, co pozwala mi sądzić, że to miejsce stanowiło dla niej kryjówkę.

Lestrade rozejrzał się wokół z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, a kiedy jego wzrok spoczął na Sally Donovan, na czole mężczyzny pojawiła się zmarszczka.

— Donovan? Co o tym myślisz?

— Na pewno nie jest to zbrodnia podyktowana emocjami, jak to zazwyczaj się zdarza w przypadkach, gdy ofiara zna zabójcę — odparła kobieta, a Victoria musiała zmusić się do zachowania spokoju, gdy usłyszała ostry ton policjantki.

Nie potrafiła wskazać jednoznacznej przyczyny, dla której Sally postanowiła zapałać do niej aż tak dużą niechęcią, ale ich współpracę ciężko było nazwać przyjemną.

— _Zazwyczaj_ to nie to samo, co _zawsze_. Spójrz na te zamki, Donovan. Otwieranie i zamykanie ich kilka razy dziennie to dosyć żmudna zabawa. Ofiara nie zadałaby sobie tyle trudu, aby wpuścić do środka zwykłego dostawcę pizzy — Victoria prychnęła i ukucnęła przy ciele zmarłej kobiety. — Może i w tej zbrodni nie było wiele emocji, ale to czyni ją jeszcze bardziej interesującą. Nasz zbieg przyszedł tutaj z intencją zabicia, nie ma co do tego wątpliwości. Spójrzcie, jak precyzyjna jest ta rana. Musiał wiedzieć, że coś takiego ją zabije. Był profesjonalistą.

Lestrade dołączył do niej i spojrzał na dziurę w potylicy kobiety, po czym westchnął ciężko.

— W porządku, na pewno umiał posługiwać się bronią. Jeśli jednak się znali, ona musiała o tym wiedzieć. Dlaczego wpuściłaby go do środka, jeśli paranoja nie pozwalała jej nawet na trzymanie w mieszkaniu osobistych rzeczy?

Victoria uśmiechnęła się z rozbawieniem i wstała, kierując swoje spojrzenie na Donovan.

— To raczej oczywiste. Znalazłaś jej dowód osobisty? — spytała, a pani sierżant skinęła głową.

— Tak. Ofiarą jest Margaret Williams. I co niby jest oczywiste?

— Cóż, Margaret najwyraźniej została zdradzona przez sprzymierzeńca. A poza tym wątpię, żeby to było jej prawdziwe imię.

Zarówno Lestrade, jak i Donovan spojrzeli na nią ze zdziwieniem, a Victoria przygryzła wargę, próbując powstrzymać się od jakiegoś idiotycznego komentarza.

— O czym ty, do cholery, mówisz? — spytał Greg, brzmiąc raczej na podekscytowanego niż zirytowanego.

— Zabójca musiał być kimś zaufanym, a może nawet bliskim, więc wpuściła go do środka. Kiedy tylko zdała sobie sprawę ze swojego błędu, zaczęła biec, ale jej obcasy znacząco ją spowolniły. Próbowała je zdjąć, co nie do końca się udało. Zobaczcie jednak, jak duży dystans zdołała pokonać, zanim została postrzelona. Musiała być całkiem szybka, nawet w szpilkach. Zazwyczaj w takich sytuacjach ludzie próbują się ukryć albo zasłonić przed bronią wycelowaną prosto w ich stronę, ale Margaret odwróciła się plecami do napastnika. Chciała do czegoś dotrzeć — wyjaśniła Victoria i zrobiła kilka kroków w kierunku stojącej samotnie szafki, która nie została jeszcze zbadana przez śledczych.

Mebel wydawał się zupełnie nieistotny. Znajdował się na nim jedynie wazon z uschniętym kwiatem, a także elektroniczny zegarek. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie było w nim nic ciekawego, ale kiedy Victoria ukucnęła, zaglądając pod spód, powód desperackiego biegu Margaret stał się oczywisty. Do spodu szuflady przytwierdzona została broń, ukryta z dala od ciekawskich spojrzeń przez biały obrus.

Uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Victorii, gdy chwyciła pistolet i odbezpieczyła go z charakterystycznym kliknięciem. Uniosła go nad głowę, pozwalając współpracownikom zobaczyć swoje znalezisko.

— Jej pierwszym odruchem nie była wcale obrona, tylko kontratak, więc jeśli pytacie mnie, czy uważam, że Margaret to jej prawdziwe imię, odpowiedź brzmi: nie. Żaden tajny agent nie użyłby swojego prawdziwego imienia.

W pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza, a Victoria podniosła się powoli, starając się zignorować swoje szalejące serce i adrenalinę buzującą w jej ciele, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że rozwiązała kolejną zagadkę. Wiedziała, że przekonanie Lestrade'a do tej wersji wydarzeń nie będzie wcale trudne. Rok współpracy, który mieli za sobą, jednoznacznie tę tezę potwierdzał. Większym problemem miała okazać się Sally, która zapewne ułożyła już w głowie setki planów, aby udowodnić, że Radcliffe nie miała wcale racji. Jak to jednak zwykle bywało, w końcu zostanie zmuszona do kapitulacji.

— Może po prostu miała broń? — spytał Lestrade, ale w jego głosie próżno było szukać pewności.

— Poza tym, czy _tajny agent_ nie próbowałby najpierw powstrzymać napastnika siłą? — dodała Donovan, a Victoria westchnęła.

— Ależ ona próbowała. Naprawdę sądzisz, że dałaby radę w innym wypadku dobiec tak daleko, skoro zabójca miał broń? Musiała w jakiś sposób odwrócić jego uwagę albo zrobić coś, co dało jej nieco więcej czasu. Wciąż niewystarczająco dużo — wyjaśniła Radcliffe i wyjrzała za okno, pozwalając, aby na jej ustach pojawił się kpiący uśmiech.

— Nie kupuję tego. Jakie są szanse na to, że mamy do czynienia z tajnymi agentami? Przecież to niedorzeczne — oświadczyła Donovan.

Victoria otworzyła usta, aby zacząć się z nią sprzeczać, ale zrezygnowała, gdy drzwi Jaguara stojącego na ulicy otworzyły się, a z samochodu wysiadł Mycroft Holmes, po czym wygładził swój nieskazitelny płaszcz i spojrzał w górę.

— Chyba masz rację. Nie wiem, co sobie myślałam — powiedziała cicho, czując, jak dreszcz przebiega jej po plecach, gdy Mycroft zatrzymał wzrok na oknie, w którym stała.

— Cieszę się, że się rozumiemy — burknęła Donovan, a Lestrade podszedł do Victorii i pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

— Jasna cholera — zaklął, gdy Holmes wszedł do budynku. — Znowu zgadłaś.

— Nie zgadłam, Lestrade. Po prostu umiem _patrzeć_ — zaśmiała się w odpowiedzi i odwróciła się w stronę Donovan. — Chociaż, muszę przyznać, ciężko byłoby mi udowodnić moją tezę bez tak przekonującego dowodu.

Dokładnie w tym momencie drzwi do mieszkania otworzyły się, a Mycroft Holmes wkroczył do środka, rozglądając się uważnie. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na ciele zamordowanej kobiety na ułamek sekundy, po czym przesunął się dalej.

— Inspektorze, obawiam się, że muszę przejąć to miejsce zbrodni — oświadczył chłodnym tonem nowoprzybyły, wywołując na twarzy Victorii uśmiech.

— Domyśliłem się, panie Holmes — odparł Greg i posłał kobiecie, stojącej obok, porozumiewawcze spojrzenie.

— Szczerze w to wątpię, detektywie. Pan i pańscy ludzie zasłużyli na odpoczynek. Jestem pewny, że wykonaliście tutaj doskonałą robotę.

Victoria starała się zignorować ciarki, które wywołane zostały przez słowa Mycrofta. Nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy dane jej było spotkać tego mężczyznę, ale za każdym razem wydawał się jej tak samo niebezpieczny, jak wcześniej. Może była to zasługa jego niepodważalnego statusu społecznego, a może pozycji, którą zajmował — niezwykle wpływowej, jeśli wierzyć słowom Lestrade'a. Istniała także możliwość, że to jego oczy wywierały na kobiecie takie wrażenie. Zimne, przeszywające i sprawiające, że czuła się niemalże naga, choć nie w pozytywnym sensie. Czuła się, jakby jej dusza była zupełnie odkryta.

— Tak, yy… Moi ludzie są do pańskiej dyspozycji — powiedział Lestrade i wygładził swoją własną marynarkę, podczas gdy Mycroft uśmiechnął się słabo.

— Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Życzę miłego dnia.

Victoria nie miała zamiaru czekać na kolejną — jakże subtelną — aluzję. Ruszyła do przodu, nie zwracając uwagi na spojrzenie Mycrofta, które śledziło uważnie jej sylwetkę. Ciarki, przeszywające ciało kobiety, zniknęły dopiero wtedy, gdy wyszła z budynku i odetchnęła głęboko wilgotnym, gęstym powietrzem Londynu.

— Nie martw się, mnie też przeraża — wymamrotał Lestrade, dołączając do niej na chodniku. — Jego brat był wrzodem na dupie, ale przysięgam, nie był nawet w połowie tak straszny, jak on.

Victoria spojrzała na Lestrade'a z zaciekawieniem. Rzadko zdarzało się, aby ktokolwiek ze Scotland Yardu chociażby wspominał o Sherlocku Holmesie. W gruncie rzeczy kobieta nauczyła się omijać ten temat za wszelką cenę, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie był on przyjemny. Nie było zresztą ciężko się zorientować, zważywszy na osobistą misję Andersona, który wymyślał coraz to bardziej niedorzeczne teorie, aby udowodnić że genialny detektyw wcale nie umarł, a jego śmierć była jedynie oszustwem. Wszyscy czuli się winni, ale Philip cierpiał najbardziej.

— Jesteś do niego bardzo podobna, wiesz? — spytał Lestarde po chwili ciszy, a Victoria zamrugała z dezorientacją.

— Do Mycrofta?

— Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Do Sherlocka!

— Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że uważasz mnie za dobrze funkcjonującą socjopatkę? Czy może za prawdziwego geniusza? — zaśmiała się Victoria na widok zawstydzenia swojego szefa.

— Nie jesteś tak genialna, jak on. Jesteś _ludzka_. Ale czasami… Czasami widzę w tobie podobną iskierkę. Jesteś świetnym detektywem, na pewno lepszym niż większość z nas. Myślę, że Holmes lubiłby z tobą pracować, chociaż pewnie starałby się to ukryć pod całą masą nieprzyjemności. Potrafił być z niego kawał sukinsyna.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się na słowa Lestrade'a, wiedząc, że nie było mu wcale łatwo o nim mówić. Greg pogodził się ze stratą detektywa —konsultanta, ale zdarzały mu się momenty, gdy siedział w ciszy, mamrocząc pod nosem coś o konieczności spojrzenia na świat oczami Sherlocka, a jego twarz wyrażała wtedy głęboki smutek. Holmes mógł być sukinsynem, ale wciąż udało mu się w jakiś sposób sprawić, że ludziom na nim zależało.

— Żałuję, że nie dane mi było go poznać. Praca z nim musiała być fascynująca — powiedziała łagodnie, a Lestrade wybuchnął śmiechem.

— Być może dla ciebie… My czuliśmy się jak idioci.

— Czujesz się tak, kiedy pracujesz ze mną? — spytała Victoria, a śmiech Grega ucichł.

— Nie. Nie jesteś tak intensywna, jak on. Sherlock miał dar. Jeden na milion, niemożliwy do _nabycia_. Ty wiesz, jak patrzeć i obserwować, jak łączyć fakty, ale on… On był po prostu genialny.

— Cóż… — powiedziała kobieta i spojrzała w stronę nieba. — W takim razie módlmy się, żeby Anderson miał rację.


	2. Rozdział 1

Nuda. To jedno słowo świetnie opisywało jej życie w ciągu kilku ostatnich tygodni. Nie chodziło nawet o to, że w Londynie brakowało morderców. Brakowało tych _dobrych_. Victoria nie miała zbyt wielu problemów z rozwiązaniem sprawy żony, która postanowiła zabić męża, gdy dowiedziała się o jego trzech kochankach. Podobnie było w przypadku próby kradzieży, w której coś poszło nie tak — zapewne ze względu na absolutny _debilizm_ złodzieja.

Zbrodnie te były zwykłe i do bólu proste. Kobieta musiała nieustannie przypominać sobie, że zawód policjanta nie polegał jedynie na szukaniu ekstremalnych doznań i wyrzutów adrenaliny. Polegał za to na czynieniu dobra i, jakkolwiek nudne by nie były, łatwe sprawy także pomagały zaprowadzić sprawiedliwość.

Victoria stłumiła ziewnięcie i potarła oczy, zamykając jeden z folderów. Najwyraźniej zazdrosny mąż zdecydował, że jego żona nie miała zamiaru pozostać mu wierna, z związku z czym zabił ją, zanim otrzymała okazję do złamania swojej przysięgi małżeńskiej. Victoria miała ochotę nazwać tę sprawę: „Przypadek kretynizmu", ale powstrzymała się od podobnych żartów, wiedząc, że nawet Lestrade nie mógł w nieskończoność tolerować takich przejawów niesubordynacji.

— Jest dopiero dziesiąta rano, Radcliffe. — Donovan posłała jej spojrzenie pełne pogardy. — Mam nadzieję, że nie zamierzasz modlić się o jakieś morderstwo.

— Nie bądź niedorzeczna — prychnęła Victoria. — Jeśli już miałabym to zrobić, modliłabym się o jakieś _ciekawe_.

Sally odwróciła się, wyraźnie zniesmaczone jej komentarzem, ale Victoria w ogóle się tym nie przejęła. Donovan i tak uważała ją za dziwadło. W pewnym sensie było to nawet zabawne. Ostatnia osoba, którą nazywała w ten sposób, skoczyła z dachu budynku. Pani sierżant próbowała zachowywać ostrożność, nie chcąc doprowadzić do szaleństwa kolejnego człowieka, ale jej prawdziwe uczucia bardzo łatwo było odczytać. Radcliffe naprawdę nie potrafiła pojąć, skąd brała się ta niechęć. Pozostali w biurze zdawali się ją raczej lubić, co na pewno nie miało miejsca w przypadku Sherlocka Holmesa.

— Idę poszukać pączków. Chcesz też? — spytała Victoria, wstając z krzesła. Ruszyła w stronę kuchni, zanim Sally zdołała odpowiedzieć.

Kuchnia okazała się pusta, co było nieco zaskakujące. Scotland Yard imponowało rozmiarami, co skutkowało tym, że Victoria raczej nie miała okazji cieszyć się samotnością akurat w tym pomieszczeniu. Nie zamierzała jednak zastanawiać się nad przyczynami takiego stanu rzeczy. Skupiła się na poszukiwaniach swojej przekąski, zagłębiając się w swoich myślach.

Po kilku chwilach do kuchni wszedł nie kto inny, jak Philip Anderson. Mężczyzna nie mógł być nazwany spokojną osobą. Miał temperament i nienawidził, kiedy ktoś odważył się zaburzyć jego porządek pracy, ale nic nie denerwowało go tak, jak Sherlock Holmes. Anderson był jedną z pierwszych osób, które uwierzyły w kłamstwa na temat detektywa—konsultanta. Właściwie odpowiadał on za doprowadzenie kariery geniusza do ruiny. A potem Holmes popełnił samobójstwo, zostawiając Philipa z ogromnym poczuciem winy.

Od tamtego momentu mężczyzna miał bzika na punkcie spiskowych teorii, według których Sherlock wcale nie umarł. Z jakichś niezrozumiałych dla Victorii przyczyn, wierzył, że jest ona szczerze zainteresowana wysłuchiwaniem jego niedorzeczności. Było to o tyle dziwne, że kobieta nie określiłaby ich relacji mianem przyjaźni. Jasne, Philip zaczął za nią podążać absolutnie _wszędzie_ , gdy tylko zdał sobie sprawę z jej błyskotliwości, ale nie czyniło to z nich kumpli. Anderson chciał naprawić swój błąd, chroniąc ją przed złośliwymi komentarzami i atakami, a ona nie miała serca, aby mu tego zabronić. Nie potrzebowała jednak jego pomocy; w przeciwieństwie do Holmesa, nie była ani geniuszem, ani tym bardziej socjopatką.

— Vic, Sally powiedziała, że cię tu znajdę! — oznajmił z ekscytacją i klasnął w dłonie. — Mam _wspaniały_ pomysł!

Cokolwiek przez to rozumiał, Victoria wiedziała, że zapewne nie miało to nic wspólnego z rzeczywistością. Raz na jakiś czas Anderson wymyślał błyskotliwe sposoby na wywabienie Sherlocka „z ukrycia". Oczywiście żadna sprawa nie była w stanie przywrócić go do życia, ale Radcliffe nie potrafiła zmusić się do zniszczenia tego swoistego mechanizmu obronnego Andersona. Jego teorie nikogo przecież nie krzywdziły.

— Co tym razem? — spytała, natychmiast zaczynając żałować swojej decyzji, gdy tylko oczy Philipa zaświeciły się z ekscytacją.

— Słyszałaś o Kubie Rozpruwaczu?

— Co to za głupie pytanie? Jak ktokolwiek mógł o nim nie słyszeć? — Victoria wywróciła oczami, przygotowując się w myślach do odrzucenia kolejnego niedorzecznego pomysłu.

— Dokładnie! Rozpruwacz pozostaje tajemnicą aż do dzisiaj! Co mogłoby być lepszym sposobem na wywabienie Sherlocka z ukrycia niż odnalezienie ciała legendarnego seryjnego zabójcy?!

Kobieta westchnęła i ugryzła pączka, kupując sobie trochę czasu, aby znaleźć jakiś łagodny sposób na nazwanie Andersona _kretynem_. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w nią z napięciem widocznym w całym ciele, wyraźnie nie dostrzegając rozbawienia w jej oczach.

— Philip… Kuba Rozpruwacz jest _tajemnicą_ , ponieważ nikt nie odkrył jego tożsamości. Nie wspominając już nawet o tym, że żył w osiemnastym wieku. Może być ci ciężko zaleźć jego szczątki.

— Nie mówię przecież o prawdziwym ciele, nie jestem idiotą! — zawołał Anderson i zrobił krok w stronę Victorii, niebezpiecznie naruszając jej przestrzeń. — Chciałem je po prostu sfabrykować. No wiesz, znaleźć szkielet, przebrać go…

— I dlaczego miałoby to być _ciekawe_?

— Bo to _tajemnica!_ Mógłbym napisać książkę! „Jak tego dokonałem", autorstwa Kuby Rozpruwacza. Nie mam wątpliwości, że ktoś taki, jak Sherlock natychmiast zjawiłby się na miejscu, chcąc potwierdzić tożsamość szkieletu!

Victoria miałaby ogromny problem z wymyśleniem czegoś równie głupiego. Jeśli plotki o geniuszu Holmesa były chociaż odrobinę prawdziwe, detektyw nie miałby żadnego problemu ze zorientowaniem się, że to wszystko jeden wielki przekręt.

— Philip… — zaczęła i uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. — To niedorzeczne.

— Nie, wcale nie! To genialne! Nikt nawet nie wiedziałby, że to ja za tym stoję!

— Dobra, załóżmy, że masz rację — westchnęła Victoria i postukała palcami w ladę. — Jak właściwie zamierzasz zwabić kogoś, kto jest martwy? Powiesz Gregowi, żeby do niego zadzwonił?

Anderson zamrugał kilka razy, a jego ramiona opadły nieco. Zrobił krok w tył i usiadł na krześle.

— Sherlock rozwiązuje sprawy na całym świecie, Vic. Jestem pewny, że zainteresowałby się także i tą.

— Nawet jeśli, w co wątpię… Dlaczego jesteś tak przekonany, że wróci do Londynu? Przecież musiał mieć jakiś powód, aby zniknąć, nie?

— Ja… To znaczy, został oczyszczony ze wszystkich zarzutów. Dlaczego miałby nie wracać?

— Został oczyszczony już jakiś czas temu — zauważyła Victoria i potrząsnęła głową. — Sama nie wiem. Ale wydaje mi się, że jeśli faktycznie wciąż żyje, wywabienie go nie będzie takie proste.

— Wciąż muszę chociaż spróbować. Poza tym nawet jeśli zawiodę, patrzenie na Lestrade'a, który próbuje złapać swój własny ogon, będzie całkiem zabawne.

Mężczyzna opuścił kuchnię, zostawiając Victorię samą. Kobieta próbowała powstrzymać się od wpatrywania w jego plecy ze współczuciem, ale nie wyszło jej to za dobrze. Biedny Philip… Jak długo zajmie mu jeszcze zrozumienie, że martwi ludzie nie mieli w zwyczaju wstawać z grobu? Miała nadzieję, że stanie się to zanim mężczyzna zupełnie oszaleje.

* * *

— Mówię ci, ten koleś był _gorący_. Nie ładny ani nawet przystojny — powiedziała Olivia, jej najlepsza przyjaciółka, z rozmarzonym uśmiechem. — Jedno spojrzenie w jego piękne, niebieskie oczy i dosłownie zaczęłam się rozpływać.

Victoria wywróciła swoimi własnymi oczami, które — bez wątpienia — nie mogły równać się z tymi należącymi do przystojniaka. Starała się nie naśmiewać ze swojej przyjaciółki, ale znała ją zdecydowanie zbyt długo, aby wierzyć w każde słowo, opuszczające jej usta. Olivia miała skłonność do spotykania wielu _gorących_ kolesi, będąc zazwyczaj kompletnie pijaną. Każdy z nich okazywał się potem dupkiem, ale to nie wystarczało, żeby zniechęcić Liv do popełniania tych samych błędów.

— Niech zgadnę… Tak się rozpływałaś, że aż padłaś przed nim na kolana — mruknęła z ironią, a na jej twarzy pojawił się figlarny uśmiech. Olivia uderzyła ją w ramię.

— No wiesz co?! Za kogo ty mnie masz?! — zawołała dziewczyna z oburzeniem, po czym parsknęła śmiechem. — Muszę jednak przyznać, z _tej_ perspektywy też wyglądał całkiem nieźle.

Victoria zaśmiała się głośno i potrząsnęła głową. Czasami naprawdę zastanawiała się, dlaczego właściwie przyjaźniła się z tak bezpośrednią i wulgarną osobą, ale spędzanie czasu z Olivią Lawson zdecydowanie kwalifikowało się jako doskonała rozrywka. Na pewno pozwalało jej oderwać się od pracy i wszelkich okropności z nią związanych. Nie istniało wiele rzeczy, które mogłyby przypomnieć Victorii o czymś takim, jak miłość bardziej niż dziewczyna, która chciała jedynie, aby ktoś zawładnął jej sercem i światem.

— A co tam u ciebie? Jakieś zmiany, jeśli chodzi o _te_ sprawy? — spytała Liv, uśmiechając się znacząco, a Victoria skrzywiła się nieznacznie.

Na litość boską… Zajmowała się rozwiązywaniem zagadek, a godziny jej pracy raczej nie sprzyjały nawiązywaniu kontaktów. Nie była dobrym materiałem na dziewczynę. Wracała do domu późno, spędzała zdecydowanie zbyt wiele czasu ze zmarłymi, a żadna z tych rzeczy nie poprawiała jej sytuacji. Jasne, była raczej ładna. Może nie zapierająca dech w piersiach, ale na pewno potrafiła przyciągnąć spojrzenie, szczególnie wtedy, gdy włożyła nieco wysiłku w swój wygląd. To wciąż było jednak zbyt mało, aby mężczyźni ustawiali się do niej w kolejce.

— Nie, Liv. Nie znasz mnie? — Victoria wywróciła oczami i upiła solidny łyk ze szklanki.

— No tak… Mogłabyś zacząć umawiać się jedynie ze swoim szefem — odpowiedziała Olivia, a telefon Vic zadzwonił, jak na zawołanie. Na ekranie wyświetlił się napis: „Greg Lestrade", wprawiając panią detektyw w zażenowanie. — A nie mówiłam?

— Tak, tak… Wybacz, muszę to odebrać.

Victoria zeskoczyła z krzesła i wyszła z baru, starając się znaleźć nieco cichsze miejsce. Odebrała telefon i powiedziała:

— Co tam, Greg? Jestem trochę zajęta.

— Chyba zwariowałem.

Lestrade brzmiał nadzwyczaj dziwnie. Wydawał się podekscytowany i przerażony jednocześnie, co skłoniło ją do zmarszczenia brwi z niepokojem.

— Yy… Dlaczego tak myślisz?

— Bo właśnie rozmawiałem z Sherlockiem Holmesem. Dasz wiarę? Anderson miał rację! On żyje!

Victoria otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia, a jej niepokój zamienił się w czysty szok. Czy on naprawdę powiedział, że Sherlock Holmes _żył_? Może faktycznie zwariował.

— Greg… Piłeś coś?

— Co? Nie! — wykrzyknął detektyw, wyraźnie oburzony jej pytaniem. — Był tutaj, przysięgam! Powiedział, że wraca z zaświatów, tym razem na dobre. _Uścisnąłem go_!

Jej brwi uniosły się nieco w odpowiedzi na to nietypowe wyznanie, ale żadne słowa nie opuściły ust kobiety. Słowa Lestrade'a wciąż nie wydawały się prawdopodobne. Sherlock Holmes mógł być geniuszem, ale sfingowanie własnej śmierci wciąż pozostawało kompletnie szalone. Nie wspominając już o zrobieniu tego w obecności jego najlepszego, a — według wielu źródeł — także jedynego przyjaciela.

— Greg, jesteś pewny, że to był on? Gdzie go spotkałeś?

— Na parkingu. W Scotland Yardzie.

A więc to nie mogła być wina ciemności ani nawet alkoholu. Lestrade lubił pić, ale na pewno nie, kiedy był na służbie.

— Nie wierzysz mi, prawda? — Jego głos zmusił Victorię do powrotu do rzeczywistości.

Kobieta westchnęła ciężko.

— Cóż, brzmi to nieco… nieprawdopodobnie.

— Jutro wszystkie media będą huczeć od informacji na temat jego powrotu. Przynajmniej to mi powiedział — odparł Lestrade i zaśmiał się lekko. — Drań… Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zdołał sfingować swoją śmierć.

— Dlaczego zdecydował się wrócić?

— Był znudzony.

Ach, tak… Brzmiało to dokładnie jak coś, co zrobiłby Sherlock Holmes, o którym słyszała albo czytała na blogu Watsona. Victoria wątpiła jednak, aby był to prawdziwy powód dla jego zmartwychwstania. Po wszystkim, co wydarzyło się na dachu szpitala, kobieta podejrzewała, że powrót detektywa musiał mieć coś wspólnego z _narodowym bezpieczeństwem._ Nawet taki geniusz, jak Holmes, nie mógł zaplanować wszystkiego sam.

— Skoro jesteś pewien, że Sherlock powrócił… Co teraz? — spytała po chwili ciszy, a Lestrade westchnął.

— Podejrzewam, że będzie chciał wrócić do rozwiązywania spraw. Oczywiście tylko tych interesujących. Właściwie dlatego do ciebie dzwonię… Nie miałaś jeszcze okazji z nim pracować i nie wiesz, jak irytujący może być. Chciałem cię jedynie uprzedzić.

— Dzięki, Greg. Mimo wszystko żałowałam, że nie dane mi było z nim pracować. Myślę, że sobie poradzę — odparła i uśmiechnęła się z ekscytacją.

Świadomość, że już niedługo pozna kogoś tak genialnego, jak Sherlock Holmes, wywoływała na jej plecach dreszcz podniecenia. Ludzie opisywali go jako niemiłego, a często nawet okrutnego, ale ona wciąż chciała przekonać się o tym na własnej skórze. Najwyraźniej miała dostać ku temu okazję.

Nagle do jej głowy wpadła pewna myśl, a Victoria nie zdołała powstrzymać się od chichotu.

— Powiedziałeś Andersonowi?

— O cholera… — jęknął Lestrade, uderzając się w czoło. — Teraz będzie nie do zniesienia.

— Już jest, Greg — zaśmiała się Vic. — Już jest.

* * *

Victoria stłumiła ziewnięcie i z wysiłkiem otworzyła oczy, gdy taksówka zaczęła zwalniać. Nienawidziła wczesnych poranków. W zasadzie uważała je za najgorszą część pracy detektywa. Mordercy rzadko mieli ustalony grafik, a jeśli już taka sytuacja się zdarzała, czyniła ich ona jeszcze bardziej niebezpiecznymi.

Kobieta zapłaciła za przejazd i posłała taksówkarzowi uśmiech, próbując zwalczyć swój zły humor. Wysiadła z samochodu, wzięła głęboki oddech, po czym rozejrzała się po okolicy. Miejsce zbrodni znajdowało się w jednym z licznych, starych budynków. Wokół kręciło się sporo policjantów, ale nie dostrzegała nikogo znajomego. Najwyraźniej Lestrade był już w środku.

Victoria weszła do budynku i wpadła na jednego z podekscytowanych śledczych, zajmujących się sprawą.

— Radcliffe! W końcu dotarłaś. Lestrade czeka na ciebie w piwnicy.

— Dzięki — odparła, próbując przypomnieć sobie imię mężczyzny, ale wydawało się to zadaniem zbyt ciężkim dla jej ociężałego umysłu.

Zrezygnowała i ruszyła w stronę otaśmowanych drzwi, które pchnęła bez żadnego zawahania. Piwnica wyglądała zupełnie tak, jak każda inna — była stara, zakurzona i śmierdziała wilgocią. Mimo to Victoria nie mogła powstrzymać dreszczu ekscytacji, który przebiegł po jej plecach, gdy tylko zaczęła schodzić w dół po skrzypiących schodach.

Lestrade rzeczywiście był już na miejscu. Stał przed czymś, co wyglądało jak stary szkielet, odziany w ubrania z epoki wiktoriańskiej. Wystarczyła zaledwie sekunda, aby Victoria zrozumiała, na co właściwie patrzyła, a podekscytowanie wyparowało z jej ciała niemalże natychmiast. Miała ochotę jęknąć głośno, kiedy tylko zdała sobie sprawę, że została zerwana z łóżka z powodu genialnego planu Andersona.

— Victoria! Nareszcie. Co zajęło ci tak długo? — spytał Greg, zupełnie nieświadomy rozczarowania, które ogarnęło umysł kobiety. — Myślałem, że tajemnice cię _podniecają_.

— Tajemnice może i tak — wymamrotała w odpowiedzi, po czym zrobiła krok w stronę szkieletu.

Musiała przyznać, Anderson się postarał. Zapewne każdy przypadkowy przechodzień byłby skłonny uwierzyć w to, że kości faktycznie pochodziły z zupełnie innych czasów. Victoria nie miała jednak żadnych wątpliwości, że mężczyzna… _siedzący_ na krześle zmarł zapewne w przeciągu ostatniego roku. Poza tym jego ubrania jedynie wyglądały na wiktoriańskie. Kobieta szczerze wątpiła, że jakiekolwiek nieboszczyk przejmowałby się losem swojego odzienia na tyle, aby zainwestować w kulki naftalinowe, a ich zapach przecież wyraźnie unosił się w powietrzu.

— Co myślisz? — spytała Lestrade'a po chwili ciszy, a mężczyzna parsknął śmiechem.

— Miałem nadzieje, że ty mi powiesz.

— Mogłabym, ale gdzie byłaby w tym zabawa? — odparła Victoria i uśmiechnęła się kpiąco.

Ku jej zaskoczeniu, na twarzy Grega pojawił się tajemniczy wyraz, a jego oczy zaświeciły z ekscytacją. Radcliffe uniosła brwi, próbując znaleźć źródło dziwnego zachowania swojego szefa.

— Masz rację — odparł Lestrade i poklepał ją po ramieniu. — Zdążyłem już wezwać tutaj Sherlocka, więc zachowaj swoje pomysły dla siebie. No wiesz… Na wypadek gdybyś nie miała racji.

Usta Victoria otworzyły się ze zdziwienia, gdy tylko detektyw skończył mówić. Sherlocka? Sherlocka Holmesa? Anderson chyba posikałby się ze szczęścia, gdyby wiedział, że jego plan zadziała aż tak dobrze. W zasadzie to chyba wiedział. To ona zdecydowała się mu nie wierzyć. Victoria poczuła przemożną chęć, aby zachichotać, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że Philip zasługiwał na przeprosiny, a może nawet na podziękowania. Najwyraźniej miała dostać szansę na poznanie jedynego na świecie detektywa—konsultanta.

— Przyjedzie tutaj? — spytała, aby się upewnić, a Lestrade wyszczerzył zęby.

— Tak. Powinniśmy chyba opuścić miejsce zbrodni. Sherlock nienawidzi, kiedy utrudniamy jego pracę. — Mężczyzna wywrócił oczami, zmuszając Victorię do parsknięcia śmiechem.

Obróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Nie widziała żadnego sensu w podważaniu jego opinii, a poza tym, co niby miała jeszcze znaleźć? Wiedziała, kto stał za całym zamieszaniem i nie było żadnych wątpliwości, że Holmes także się zorientuje, gdy tylko tu dotrze.

Kiedy znaleźli się na zewnątrz, Victoria wzięła głęboki oddech, aby uspokoić swoje emocje. Nie chciała zachowywać się jak Lestrade, który przestępował nerwowo z nogi na nogę. Myśl, że Sherlock Holmes mógłby uznać ją za psychofankę albo — co gorsza — niekompetentną dziewuchę, wywoływała w jej żołądku nieprzyjemny ścisk.

— Wyglądasz na niezwykle podekscytowaną — zakpił Greg i spojrzał w jej stronę z rozbawieniem.

Mężczyzna nie mógł być opisany jako ktoś, kto nieustannie się uśmiecha. Jego dobry humor był więc nieco zaskakujący, jedynie potwierdzając tezę, że jakaś jego część tęskniła za Holmesem, chociaż zapewne nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał.

— Dlaczego miałabym być podekscytowana? Będę musiała rozstać się z pozycją _dziwadła_ , a trochę się do niej przywiązałam. — Victoria uśmiechnęła się i wzruszyła ramionami, gdy jedna z taksówek zatrzymała się przy chodniku.

— Technicznie rzecz biorąc, Sherlock nigdy nie był częścią Scotland Yardu — odparł Lestrade i ruszył w stronę samochodu.

Drzwi taksówki otworzyły się, a ze środka wysiadł wysoki, smukły mężczyzna. Ubrany był w idealnie skrojony płaszcz, który mocno kontrastował z burzą włosów na jego głowie. Szyja mężczyzny owinięta była ciemno—niebieskim szalikiem, wyglądającym na kaszmirowy i — zapewne — bardzo drogi. Victoria rzadko zwracała uwagę na czyjś wygląd, ale Sherlock Holmes prezentował się naprawdę imponująco; miał klasę, podobnie jak jego brat, chociaż różnice między nimi zauważalne były gołym okiem. Jego gęste włosy sprawiały, że wydawał się bardziej buntowniczy i szalony, a oczy nie były nawet w połowie tak intensywne jak te Mycrofta.

Imponujący. To słowo doskonale opisywało mężczyznę, który jeszcze do niedawna uważany był za oszusta. Holmes nie był uderzająco przystojny ani nie uśmiechał się czarująco, skłaniając wszystkich do pałania do niego sympatią. Nie potrzebował niczego, aby wywierać na ludziach wrażenie. Otaczająca go atmosfera pewności siebie była w zupełności do tego wystarczająca.

Gdy tylko wysiadł z samochodu, zaczął rozglądać się po otoczeniu, zatrzymując wzrok na sylwetce Victorii. Wiedziała, że starał się on wydedukować wszystko na temat jej osoby, zanim jeszcze poznał jej imię. Kobieta poczuła przemożną chęć posłania mu kpiącego uśmiechu i zdecydowała się spełnić swoją zachciankę. Jego twarz pozostała jednak tak samo niewzruszona.

— Lestrade, zażyczyłeś sobie mojej asysty — odezwał się po chwili, a uśmiech Victorii jedynie się poszerzył.

Sherlock Holmes mógł być ubrany nawet w worek po ziemniakach, ale jego głos… Ta głęboka, bogata barwa wciąż skłaniałaby ludzi do wierzenia, że był arystokratą. W głowie kobiety pojawiła się myśl, że naprawdę cieszyła się z jego powrotu, chociażby tylko po to, żeby świat dalej mógł go słuchać.

— Tak. Myślę, że ta zbrodnia cię zainteresuje — powiedział Lestrade i wskazał gestem dłoni budynek za nimi. — Zanim wejdziemy do środka, chciałbym, żebyś poznał detektyw Victorię Radcliffe.

Holmes zdjął jedną ze skórzanych rękawiczek, po czym wyciągnął dłoń w stronę kobiety, bez żadnego zawahania. Victoria uznała, że zapewne był to jeden z tych zwyczajów, które nawet socjopata rozumiał. Szczególnie _dobrze funkcjonujący_ socjopata.

— Miło mi pana poznać — powiedziała i uścisnęła jego rękę stanowczo, bez zbędnego zwlekania.

— Mi również będzie miło, jeśli okażesz się chociaż trochę mądrzejsza od Donovan. Scotland Yard cierpi już wystarczająco z powodu głupoty.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, minął ją i ruszył w kierunku budynku. Victoria parsknęła śmiechem i wzruszyła ramionami, gdy Greg posłał jej przepraszające spojrzenie. Ku zaskoczeniu kobiety, z taksówki wysiadła kolejna osoba — Molly Hooper. W dłoniach trzymała notes, a na jej policzkach widniał rumieniec.

Lestrade i Sherlock weszli już do środka, ale Radcliffe zdecydowała, że mogła jeszcze chwilę zaczekać. Pomogła kobiecie się wyprostować i powiedziała:

— Molls. Co tutaj robisz?

— O, cześć! Wygląda na to, że… Yy… No wiesz, rozwiązuję sprawy z Sherlockiem.

Victoria powstrzymała się przed parsknięciem śmiechem na widok pogłębiającego się rumieńca Molly. Ta biedna dziewczyna zawsze czuła coś do detektywa—konsultanta, jeśli słuchać plotek w biurze. Radcliffe nie była tego wcale taka pewna, bo Hooper nie wyglądała na załamaną jego śmiercią. Jednak patrząc na jej zachowanie, plotki wydały się dużo bardziej prawdopodobne.

— To świetnie! Nie wiedziałam, że cię do tego ciągnie — odparła Victoria, po czym spojrzała w stronę budynku. — Chyba powinnyśmy tam wejść.

Molly pokiwała głową i ruszyła do przodu, a detektyw podążyła za nią. Kiedy znalazły się wreszcie w piwnicy, Holmes zdążył już przystąpić do oględzin szkieletu. Pochylał się nad nim, szukając wskazówek i kompletnie ignorując wszystkich pozostałych, zupełnie jakby nie istnieli. Victoria stanęła obok Lestrade'a i natychmiast wbiła spojrzenie w Sherlocka. Ekscytacja powróciła ze zdwojoną siłą, ale kobieta nie chciała dać po sobie poznać, jak ciężko było jej zachować spokój. Czekała, kątem oka dostrzegając Molly, która starała się robić notatki, aby nadążyć za Sherlockiem. Zapewne nie wiedziała, czym właściwie miała się zająć. Uwaga Victorii szybko powróciła jednak do mężczyzny, który zajęty był wąchaniem ubrań szkieletu.

Dla wszystkich innych jego zachowanie musiało być co najmniej dziwne, ale Radcliffe wiedziała, że było ono całkiem sensowne. Holmes wyprostował się i zamknął swoje szkiełko powiększające, a jego spojrzenie stało się nieobecne.

— Znalazłeś coś? — spytała cicho Molly, wpatrując się w mężczyznę z nieco zagubioną miną.

Sherlock kompletnie ją zignorował, wyciągając z płaszcza telefon, aby znaleźć zasięg. Molly nie wydała się tym faktem zrażona.

— Wpadłeś na jakiś trop, prawda?

— Mm… Być może — odparł detektyw i skrzywił się nieznacznie. — Zamknij się, John.

Jego ostatni komentarz, chociaż cichszy i wyraźnie niezamierzony, wzbudził zdziwienie u wszystkich zgromadzonych. Lestrade spojrzał na Sherlocka krzywo, a Molly poruszyła się niecierpliwie.

— Co powiedziałeś?

— Co? Nic.

Sherlock powrócił do śledztwa, zupełnie jakby nie odczuwał intensywności spojrzeń, które spoczęły na jego sylwetce. Victoria obserwowała z zaciekawieniem, jak uniósł poły płaszcza pęsetą, aby przyjrzeć się im z bliska. Lestrade zrobił krok w jego stronę, rzucił okiem na Molly, po czym powiedział:

— To twój nowy… układ?

— Tylko próba.

— Ach, tak. Co z Johnem?

— Nie wchodzi już w grę.

Sherlock wyprostował się gwałtownie i odsunął od stołu, aby spojrzeć na całą scenę przed nim. Victoria obserwowała go uważnie, próbując odczytać myśli mężczyzny, ale jego twarz była zupełnie nieprzenikniona. Nawet się nie wzdrygnął, gdy kaskady kurzu spłynęły z sufitu, a pomieszczenie zatrzęsło się lekko.

— Pociągi? — spytała Molly, przyprawiając Victorię swoją niepewną miną o chęć parsknięcia śmiechem.

— Pociągi — odparł Holmes i przykucnął. Wyglądał, jakby dokonywał w swoim umyśle skomplikowanych obliczeń, podczas gdy Hooper postanowiła podejść do szkieletu i przyjrzeć mu się z bliska.

— Mężczyzna… Około czterdziestu do pięćdziesięciu lat — oświadczyła i odwróciła się, napotykając spojrzenie Sherlocka. — Och, wybacz, może chcesz…

— Ee, nie, proszę. Nie krępuj się — mruknął Holmes, chociaż ton jego głosu jednoznacznie wskazywał na niezadowolenie. Mimo to Victoria nie spodziewała się usłyszeć słów, które opuściły jego usta chwilę później. — Zamknij się!

Wydawał się zły; jego zęby były mocno zaciśnięte, burząc fasadę spokoju, która do tej pory gościła na jego twarzy. Victoria uniosła brwi, ale nie odezwała się nawet wtedy, gdy Molly posłała Lestrade'owi zaniepokojone spojrzenie. Holmes najwyraźniej zupełnie nie przejął się nagłym napięciem w pomieszczeniu. Ponownie wyjął swoje szkło powiększające i zaczął badać strzykawkę spoczywającą w dłoni szkieletu.

— To nie ma sensu — mruknęła za to Molly i zmarszczyła brwi.

— Co nie ma sensu? — spytał Lestrade, a Victoria otworzyła usta, żeby odpowiedzieć. Zamknęła je jednak po chwili. Molly powinna dostać szansę na zabłyśnięcie.

— Ten szkielet nie może mieć więcej niż…

— Sześć miesięcy — dokończył Sherlock, wyraźnie niezainteresowany koncepcją dania Hooper szansy na cokolwiek.

Powolnym krokiem okrążył stół i położył rękę na jego krawędzi, otwierając tajną skrytkę. Victoria miała ochotę jęknąć głośno, kiedy mężczyzna zdmuchnął kurz z okładki książki i ujawnił tym samym jej tytuł.

— Wow! — zawołała Molly, ale Holmes nie wyglądał na podekscytowanego.

Rzucił książkę na stół z głuchym trzaskiem, a Lestrade spojrzał na tytuł.

— _Jak tego dokonałem_ autorstwa Kuby Rozpruwacza?

— Mhm.

— To nie możliwe! — stwierdziła Molly, a Sherlock uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Witaj w moim świecie.

Greg odwzajemnił jego uśmiech, a Victoria przekrzywiła głowę, obserwując Holmesa z rosnącym zaciekawieniem. Naprawdę nie zamierzał tego skomentować? Nie wiedział, że to był jedynie przekręt?

Jak na zawołanie, Sherlock skończył pakować swoje rzeczy i spojrzał na Molly.

— Nie będę obrażał waszej inteligencji, wyjaśniając wam szczegóły.

— Nie, proszę! Obrażaj nas do woli — powiedział Lestrade z entuzjazmem, a Victoria skinęła głową. — Przypominam, że jest z nami osoba, która jeszcze nie miała okazji zostać upokorzona.

Sherlock spojrzał na nią przelotnie, nie przestając się uśmiechać.

— Nie będzie _upokorzona,_ Lestrade. Zna już przecież odpowiedź. Prawda, detektyw Radcfliffe?

— Czy to znaczy, że nie da mi pan szansy na wysłuchanie tej _genialnej_ dedukcji, o której tyle słyszałam?

Holmes wyglądał na zaskoczonego jej słowami, ale nie skomentował ich w żaden sposób, poza spełnieniem zachcianki Victorii.

— Szkielet ma zaledwie sześć miesięcy. Został ubrany w wiktoriańskie ubrania z muzeum. Musiały być one wystawione na manekinie, który zwrócony był w stronę południowego wschodu, sądząc po wyblakłej tkaninie. Zostały sprzedane tydzień temu, w wyprzedaży po pożarze. — Podniósł swój telefon, pokazując ekran Gregowi. — Zgadza się pani?

— Całkowicie. Chociaż ja bardziej zwróciłam uwagę na naftalinę. Martwi ludzie nie przejmują się insektami — odparła Victoria, a Lestrade spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem.

Holmes za to posłał jej uśmiech, łącząc dłonie za plecami. Jego postawa nagle wydała się dużo bardziej nienaganna i dominująca, a Victoria poczuła chęć przestąpienia z nogi na nogę pod wpływem jego intensywnego spojrzenia. Odwróciła wzrok i uśmiechnęła się, aby ukryć dyskomfort.

— Więc to wszystko… to wszystko jedynie _szopka_ — powiedział Lestrade. Sherlock skinął głową, po czym odwrócił się i opuścił piwnicę.

Molly natychmiast pobiegła za nim, a Greg westchnął ciężko.

— A zapowiadało się tak interesująco…

— Łatwizna! — krzyknął Holmes z góry. Victoria spojrzała na swojego szefa i uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie.

— Nie jest nawet w połowie tak nieprzyjemny, jak sądziłam — powiedziała ku rozbawieniu Grega.

— Daj mu szansę, Victoria. Nie jesteś głupia, więc prawdopodobnie będzie cię tolerował. Szybko przekonasz się jednak, że nie oszczędzi ci to całej lawiny obelg. Twoje życie właśnie stało się dużo trudniejsze, wierz mi. — Lestrade poklepał ją po ramieniu i ruszył w kierunku schodów. — Poza tym Sherlock nie wydedukował jeszcze wszystkiego na twój temat w miejscu publicznym. Wszystko się po tym zmienia.

W to akurat mogła uwierzyć. Nawet najnudniejsi ludzie posiadali tajemnice, a ona nie nazwałaby siebie nudną. Było oczywistym, że Sherlock Holmes będzie miał wiele do powiedzenia na jej temat, ale Victoria nie potrafiła się tym przejąć.

Była zbyt zajęta zastanawianiem się, czy słynny detektyw zdoła odgadnąć _wszystko_.


End file.
